Still Remain in My Heart chap 11&12
by hesparclo3424
Summary: republish chap 11 n lanjut chap 12 final chap -YeWook- GS
1. Chapter 1

**Main Pair : YeWook **

**Slight : KyuMin , HaeHyuk , HanChul , KangTeuk , SiBum , ZhouRy and OC …**

**Rated : T aja lah**

**Part : 11 of ?**

Langit siang itu tampak mendung , namun tanda – tanda akan turunnya hujan pun belum terlihat . Begitu pula dengan laki – laki yang menatap mendungnya langit itu dengan mata obisidiannya , seulas senyum pun tak nampak di raut wajahnya . Tak hanya ia yang merasa 'mendung' , bahkan Sang Eomma yang sangat menyayangi laki – laki itu pun ikut menitihkan air mata mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu yang begitu menyayat putra nya itu . Wanita cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri putra sulungnya yang tengah menatap sendu langit dari balkon kamarnya .

"Yesungie , gwenchanayo?" Kim Heechul -Eomma Yesung- mengusap lembut punggung Yesung .

"Ne , Eomma . Nan gwenchana , kau tak perlu menangis" Yesung menatap Heechul dan menghapus air mata yang menetes di kedua pipi putihnya .

"Dengarkan Eomma , chagi" Heechul menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi chubby putra nya . "Kau anak kesayangan Eomma . Kau jangan seperti ini , di hari esok nanti masih banyak yang akan kau hadapi . Kalau dari awal kau sudah lemah , apa kau yakin dapat bertahan pada akhirnya?" Yesung menggeleng pelan mendengar penuturan lembut Eomma nya .

"Kau anak Eomma yang hebat , Eomma selalu mendukung apa pun yang kau lakukan , tapi tak untuk yang satu ini . Kau sangat menyayangi Eomma kan?" lagi – lagi Yesung hanya mengangguk menanggapi penuturan Eomma nya .

"Tersenyumlah" Yesung tersenyum , Heechul pun ikut tersenyum . Tapi mata itu , benar – benar tak bisa membohonginya . Jelas – jelas sepasang mata obsidian itu tak selaras dengan bibirnya yang merekahkan sebuah senyuman .

"Kau tidak pergi ke kampus?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak , aku masih ingin di rumah . Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu siapa pun" jawab Yesung dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak .

"Kajja , kita makan . Sebentar lagi Kyu akan pulang , Eomma juga sudah memasak makanan kesukaan kalian"

"Gomawo Eomma . Eomma turun duluan saja , nanti aku akan menyusul" Yesung tersenyum pada Eomma nya . Heechul melangkah keluar kamar dan turun ke ruang makan .

'Wookie-ah , lakukan apapun sesukamu . Seperti janjiku , aku akan selalu mendukung apa pun keputusanmu . Terbanglah kemana pun kau mau . Dan jika kau lelah , kembalilah padaku' batinnya berkata , dan seketika itu pula turunlah tetes demi tetes air yang mulai membasahi daratan .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**~ Ryeowook's POV ~**

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di halte bus dekat swalayan terbesar di Seoul itu . Aku menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari manisku , ingin sekali rasanya aku melepas cincin ini . Tapi mengingat orang itu begitu baik padaku , aku jadi tak tega melukakannya . Inilah aku , dengan status baruku sebagai 'calon' istri Zhoumi Oppa , namja chinguku . Sudah 5 hari cincin ini melingkar di jari manisku . Dan sudah 5 hari pula aku tak bertemu namja itu . Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya ketika Zhoumi Oppa melamarku , tepatnya di acara pernikahan Kibummie . Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana marahnya Kibummie waktu itu . Gadis yang selalu baik itu bahkan sampai menamparku atas kejadian itu . Apa dia semarah itu? Dan apa benar Yesung Oppa sesakit itu? Aku ingin sekali ke rumahnya , bertemu namja itu . Tapi , aku begitu pengecut . Jangan kan bertemu dengannya , untuk sekedar mengirim pesan saja keberanianku sudah menghilang entah kemana .

"Haahhh" aku menghela nafas perlahan , mengingat betapa sulitnya yang kulalui hingga hari ini . Betapa aku sangat menunggu di saat namja itu membawaku kembali padanya dengan aku yang benar – benar terlepas dari namja lainnya .

'Ciiittt'

Mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depanku . Aku mengernyitkan dahiku , mencoba mengingat apakah aku mengenal pemilik mobil itu .

"Ryeowookie annyeong" kulihat wanita cantik itu menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobilnya di barisan penumpang .

"Annyeong hasseyo Ahjumma" aku membungkukkan badanku memberi hormat .

"Masuklah" orang itu yang ternyata adalah Heechul Ahjumma , membukakan pintunya dan memintaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya .

"Eh?"

"Ayo masuk" Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki mobilnya .

"Bagaimana kabarmu , chagi? Kau dari mana , eoh? Kau habis berbelanja?" Heechul Ahjumma sedikit kaget melihat sayuran dan bahan – bahan makanan yang kubawa dari swalayan tadi .

"Ah , ne Ahjumma . Eomma menyuruhku membeli beberapa makanan . Ia bilang ia ingin makan makanan enak hari ini"

Kulihat Heechul Ahjumma tersenyum padaku , wanita ini memang cantik . Tapi entah kenapa kadang kala terlihat begitu menyeramkan bagiku . Orang ini sangat menyayangi Yesung Oppa , sama sepertiku . Dia juga orang yang sangat berperan penting dalam hidup Yesung Oppa . Mengingat Yesung Oppa begitu menyayangi Eommanya . Yesung Oppa bilang , dengan melihat senyuman Eommanya saja , hatinya bisa sedikit lebih baik . Sama seperti yang Yesung Oppa katakan padaku , hatinya akan lebih baik jika melihatku tersenyum . 'Oppa ... Aku mau tersenyum sampai gila kalau itu membuatmu senang'

"Wah , sudah sampai" suara Heechul Ahjumma menyadarkanku dari lamunanku . Tak terasa , kami sudah sampai di rumahku . Kami turun dari mobil Heechul Ahjumma , dan melangkahkan kaki bersama memasuki rumahku .

"Kim Heechul!" kulihat Eommaku tersenyum girang dan lari memeluk orang yang datang bersamaku itu . Hey , bukankah mereka baru bertemu di acara pernikahan Kibummie waktu itu? Berlebihan sekali -.-

"Wah , Eonni ... Kau ini tega sekali menyuruh putri mu pergi berbelanja sendiri" kulihat Heechul Ahjumma menggoda Eommaku yang masih setia dengan senyumannya .

"Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini . Nanti malam datanglah kemari , bawa keluargamu , kita makan malam bersama . Dan jangan menolakku , ne?" MWO? Makan malam? Eottohke? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bisa mati gaya nanti .

"Aku pasti akan datang" sekali lagi Heechul Ahjumma memeluk Eommaku . "Aku pulang dulu . Annyeong" kulihat Heechul Ahjumma keluar dari rumahku . "Hahh" aku menarik nafas lega .

"Ayo bantu Eomma memasak untuk kedatangan 'calon menantu' Eomma nanti"

"Eh?" aku kaget mendengarnya , Calon menantu?

**~ Ryeowook's POV end ~**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'TOK TOK'

"Henly-ah , kau belum bangun?" laki – laki itu mengetuk kamar lain yang ada di apartementnya . Tempat sahabatnya tinggal selama liburan semesternya . Merasa tak ada jawaban , laki – laki itu membuka pintu kecoklatan itu dengan hati – hati .

'Masih tidur rupanya' batin laki – laki bernama Zhoumi itu tersenyum melihat ada gundukan di atas tempat tidur .

"Henly-ah , kau tak bangun? Ini sudah sore , kau tidur dari semalam" Zhoumi mencoba membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Henry .

"Oppa ... Aku lelah , aku masih ingin tidur" jawab Henry lemas sambil menutup kembali selimutnya .

"Tumben sekali ... Jadi sekarang Henly jadi anak malas , huh?" Zhoumi membuka selimut itu lagi .

"Aku sakit Oppa" kata Henry singkat . "Mwo? Kau sakit?" Zhoumi berteriak kaget .

"Hahh ... Sayang sekali ..." Henry tersenyum mendengar kata – kata Zhoumi , berharap agar laki – laki itu khawatir . "Sayang sekali , padahal aku ingin mengajakmu keluar , memberi hadiah untuk ulang tahun Ryeowook 3 hari lagi" Henry swetdrop seketika mendengar kelanjutan kata – kata Zhoumi . "Istirahat lah , aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk Ryeowook . Jaga diri baik – baik" Zhoumi mengacak rambut Henry pelan .

"Oppa ... Tak bisakah kau disini menemaniku sebentar saja?" Henry menahan tangan Zhoumi agar Zhoumi ada di sampingnya .

"Mianhae . Kau bisa sendiri kan?" Zhoumi tersenyum , lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Henry sendiri .

**~ Henry's POV ~**

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur . Menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran tempat tidur . Benar – benar tak sesuai harapan , namja itu menyebalkan . Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya? Aku tak habis pikir , namja itu semakin gila . Berani menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri . Ah , ani , dua sahabatnya sendiri . Aku , dan namja bernama Yesung itu . Meskipun Zhoumi Oppa tak menceritakan padaku tentang insiden lamarannya , tapi aku tahu semuanya . Terima Kasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberikanku otak yang pintar , agar aku mendapatkan cara untuk tahu semuanya . Malam itu ketika namja bernama Kyuhyun datang ke apartement ini dan menghajar Zhoumi Oppa karena apa yang Zhoumi Oppa lakukan . Menurutku , Yesung Oppa adalah orang yang tampan dan baik . eitts , bukan berarti aku menyukainya . Hanya saja , ia memang pantas bersama Ryeowook . Cara mereka memandang saja tak ada bedanya . Cara Ryeowook memandang Zhoumi Oppa dan cara Ryeowook memandang Yesung Oppa benar – benar berbeda .

Dan hari ini? Aku benar – benar marah pada namja bernama Zhoumi itu . Sudah tahu aku sakit , kenapa ia malah pergi? Jujur ku akui kalau aku sangat mengharapkannya memperhatikanku dan merawatku . Tapi? Kenapa ia malah pergi? Aku sadar , aku HANYA sahabatnya . Ku ulangi , HANYA sahabatnya , tak lebih . Itulah yang dia bilang . Apa rasa kemanusiaannya sudah luntur? Hei , aku ini tinggal di rumahnya!

'Tes Tes'

Tak terasa air mataku menetes mengingat semua itu . Aku tak menyangka Zhoumi Oppa hingga seperti itu . Kenapa ia tak melepaskan Ryeowook saja? Bukan karena aku egois dan mementingkan perasaanku , tapi bukankah jelas – jelas ia tahu kalau Ryeowook dan Yesung Oppa masih saling mencintai? Egois sekali Zhoumi Oppa itu . Apa ia tak bisa merelakan gadis itu? Sebegitu cintanya kah ia pada gadis itu? Lalu apa artinya aku disini?

"Molla Mollaaaa!" aku berteriak , aku mengacak rambutku kesal . Betapa aku menginginkan semua ini berakhir . Mungkin benar , aku harus segera kembali ke rumah . Tak ada artinya lagi aku disini . Ya , sudah kuputuskan untuk kembali .

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur . Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan pergi ke ruang makan mencari – cari makanan . Aku lapar .

Dan benar saja , tak ada makanan matang . Hanya ada makanan mentah .

"Aahhh" tiba – tiba kepalaku sakit , entah kenapa , sakit sekali .

**~ Henry's POV end ~**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di halaman luas rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim . Satu – persatu dari mereka turun dari mobil itu . Dan Kyuhyun , anak bungsu pemilik mobil itu terkikik melihat Hyungnya yang terlihat sangat gugup begitu keluar dari mobil mereka .

"Tenang saja chagi" Kim Heechul mengusap bahu anak sulungnya itu lembut . "Yesung Oppa , fighting!" Kyu menggoda Yesung , ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menirukan suara gadis – gadis yang memberi semangat pada umumnya . Sementara Yesung? Hanya diam tak berminat mengucapan sepatah kata pun .

"Kim Heechul!" lagi – lagi suara itu terdengar , suara yang begitu semangat dan ceria . Wanita itu berlari dan memeluk Kim Heechul yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah itu .

"Wah , Eonni ... Mian kami terlambat , kau sampai menjemput kami keluar" kata Heechul sambil memeluk Jung Soo . "Kajja" Jung Soo langsung menarik Heechul menuju ruang makan , dan diikuti 'pasukan' Heechul lainnya .

"Duduklah , kebetulan makanannya baru saja matang dan masih panas . Ini Wookie juga ikut membantuku memasaknya" kata Jung Soo panjang lebar , yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk – angguk saja .

"Oh iya , Wookie Noona ada dimana?" Kyu yang tak melihat Wookie itu langsung menanyakan pada Jung Soo .

"Dia ada di atas" jawab Jung Soo singkat sembari menuangkan minuman pada masing – masing gelas .

"Ini dia ... Wah , manis sekali uri Ryeowookie ini" Heechul langsung mengulurkan tangannya memeluk Wookie .

"Gomawo Ahjumma" Wookie melepaskan pelukannya dan hendak duduk di samping Eommanya kalau saja tangan Kyu tak menariknya untuk duduk di sampingnya , tepat di depan Yesung .

'DEG'

Mata mereka bertemu , mata yang begitu di rindukan masing – masing lawan pandangnya . Yesung terus menatap sepasang mata caramel di hadapannya itu , betapa ia sangat merindukan Wookie mengingat beberapa hari sebelum 'insiden' itu , hubungannya sudah mulai 'hangat' lagi . Tapi siapa sangka , 'insiden' itu terjadi dan membuat mereka menjauh kembali .

"Ehem" suara deheman Kyu membuat dua orang yang saling melempar pandang itu tersadar . Dan membuat mereka mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari penghuni meja makan tsb .

"Sepertinya ini enak" Heechul mencoba memecahkan ketegangan tsb , ia mengambil salah satu masakan di salah satu piring terbesar . "Wah , benar . Ini enak sekali , Eonni sangat pintar memasaknya" Heechul tersenyum menatap Jung Soo yang masih mengambil nasi untuk suaminya .

"Aniyo , bukan aku yang memasak itu . Itu Wookie yang memasaknya , Wookie bilang itu masakan kesukaan Yesung ..." kata Jung Soo sedikit menggoda , dan wajah Wookie mulai memerah sekarang .

"Eomma~~" Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya , membuat laki – laki yang duduk di depannya itu gemas dan tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya .

"Aigoo~~ Kyeopta" Kyu mencubit kedua pipi Wookie hingga Wookie tersentak kaget .

'CUP'

"KYU!" Yesung berteriak kaget , ia membentak Kyu dengan lantangnya ketika melihat dongsaengnya itu tiba – tiba mencium pipi tirus Wookie yang sudah memerah . Benar – benar evil anak satu itu , menggoda Hyungnya di saat Hyungnya badmood seperti itu .

"Kyu , apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Wookie pada Kyu . "Kau gila" lanjut Wookie . Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia senang melihat Yesung kaget seperti itu .

"Diamlah Noona , aku tahu apa yang kulakukan" jawab Kyu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya .

"Ehem" Jung Soo berdehem memecahkan ketegangan itu . Bukannya marah karena Yesung berteriak di meja makan , ia malah tersenyum melihat semua itu . "Chullie-ah , Kibummie tak ikut?"

"Kibummie kan sudah tinggal di rumah Siwonnie sekarang" jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum .

"Jadi kau sudah ikhlas melepaskan anak perempuanmu satu – satunya?" tanya Kangin pada Heeechul .

"Hahh ... Bagaimana ya? Ehm , sebenarnya aku masih tak rela melepasnya , mengingat ia anak perempuanku tersayang , tapi ini pilihannya , jadi aku harus mendukungnya" ekspresi wajah Heechul berubah seketika mengingat anak perempuan satu – satunya itu .

"Lalu kalau Ryeowookie menikah nanti apakah Noona dan Kangin siap mengikhlaskannya?" Hankyung yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut bicara , bertanya pada pasangan suami istri yang selalu terlihat mesra itu .

'Uhukk'

"Ini Hyung , minumlah" Kyu menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Yesung Hyungnya yang tersedak .

'Yesungie pabbo!' Yesung merutuki kebodohannya . Bagaimana bisa malam ini ia salah tingkah seperti ini? Ia benar – benar malu sekarang .

Mereka tersenyum melihat Yesung yang tersedak itu , karena mereka tahu apa artinya . "Ryeowookie? Kami akan melepaskannya jika ia berada di 'tangan' yang tepat" jawab Kangin dengn eye-smile nya .

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Heechul penasaran .

"Ne , benar Chullie-ah . Aku tak mau kalau nanti Wookie menikah tapi tak mencintai namja itu" seperti sebuah penyindiran , Wookie menundukkan kepalanya betapa ini seperti apa yang akan terjadi nantinya . Yesung? Yesung tersenyum puas mendengar kata – kata Kangin yang benar – benar sesuai harapannya . Tapi apa dia yakin kalau Ryeowookie masih sangat mencintainya?

"Jadi Yesungie kapan menikah? Bukankah anak – anak seusianya sudah banyak yang berumah tangga? Bahkan Kibummie juga sudah menikah" tanya Jung Soo pada Yesung yang terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu .

"Aku ..."

"Yesungie , akan menikah secepatnya ..." Heechul menggantungkan kalimatnya , ia ingin melihat reaksi Yesung dan Wookie . Dan benar , Yesung kaget mendengar kata – kata Eommanya .

'Tak' sendok yang di pegang Wookie terjatuh ke lantai . Ia juga kaget mendengar kata – kata Heechul . Seketika itu pula rasanya ia ingin menangis . "Dengan orang yang tepat tentunya" lanjut Heechul sambil tersenyum menatap Wookie yang sudah mengganti sendoknya dengan sendok yang baru .

"Jadi Yesungie sudah mendapatkan orang yang tepat itu?" tanya Jung Soo . Entah kenapa ia jadi tertarik membahas masalah ini , meskipun harus menyindir dua orang yang duduk berhadapan itu . Jung Soo dan Heechul sudah gemas sendiri melihat Wookie dan Yesungie yang terlalu membuang – buang waktu .

"Yesungie ... Dia sudah mendapatkannya , Noona tenang saja" Hankyung menjawab pertanyaan Jung Soo dengan sesekali melirik Yesung yang menatapnya tajam .

"Tapi kalau Yesungie masih membuang – buang waktu , mungkin Kyu yang akan lebih dulu" Kyu yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum bahagia dengan mata yang berbinar .

"Jinjjayo Eomma? Wah , sepertinya aku harus segera membawa Minnie Noona ke depan altar minggu depan" kata Kyu dengan innocentnya .

"AW!" ia meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan kaki Heechul beserta high heelsnya mendarat di kaki Kyu dengan sangat 'lembut'nya .

"Hahahaha" semua yang ada di ruang makan itu tertawa mendengarnya , kecuali Yesung yang masih menatap Wookie dengan mata obsidiannya yang tajam .

Yesung berdiri di samping kolam , ia menatap bayang – bayang dirinya yang begitu malang . Jadi apa benar Jung Soo dan Heechul sudah merencanakan makan malam yang seperti ini? Hanya untuk menyindirnya atau membuatnya sakit hati melihat Wookie? Belum lagi cincin itu selalu tampak setiap ia melihat Wookie .

"Disini dingin" Yesung menoleh ke asal suara , dan ia melihat Wookie tengah menghampirinya dan memberikan secangkir coklat panas untuknya .

"Gomawo" kata Yesung singkat sambil tersenyum .

Wookie mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan tempat di samping kolam . Yesung yang melihatnya langsung saja mengikutinya . "Chukkae" kata Yesung singkat , ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Wookie , hendak mengajak gadis itu berjabat tangan . "Untuk?" Wookie mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti pada ucapan Yesung .

"Untuk pertunanganmu dan Zhoumi . Untuk lamaran Zhoumi yang **sudah kau terima itu**" balas Yesung dengan 'sedikit' tekanan pada kata – kata terakhir .

"Ah , itu ..." Wookie mengulurkan tangannya , hendak menyambut jabat tangan Yesung . Namun Wookie menghempaskan tangan Yesung begitu saja , membuat Yesung menyeringai melihat 'mantan' gadisnya seperti itu .

"Jangan melakukannya jika kau tak ingin melakukannya" di dengar dari nada bicaranya , jelas sekali kalau gadis itu menjadi gadis yang dingin sekarang .

"Cih . Seperti penyindiran terhadap diri sendiri" balas Yesung dengan seringaiannya (lagi) .

"Jadi tak lama lagi gadis ini akan menjadi ? Hebat" kata Yesung sedikit kaku . Wookie yang tak tahan mendengarnya langsung berdiri hendak pergi kalau saja tangan mungil laki – laki itu tak menahannya . "Mianhae" kata Yesung singkat sembari berdiri menatap Wookie .

'GREP'

"Oppa ... hiks ... hiks ..." Wookie membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Yesung . Yesung tersenyum , dan membalas pelukan hangat itu .

"Lakukan apapun sesukamu Wookie-ah , Zhoumi mencintaimu , dia juga laki – laki yang sangat baik" kata Yesung sedikit miris .

"Kau ... Kau tak menahanku? Kau membiarkanku bersamanya?" Wookie kaget mendengar kata – kata Yesung tadi yang tak sesuai harapannya .

"Ani , aku tak akan menahanmu lebih lama lagi" kata Yesung . Ia tersenyum , tapi dalam hatinya betapa ia tak ingin kata – kata itu keluar dari bibirnya .

Yesung melepas pelukannya , ia menatap Wookie lembut . "Aku membencimu Oppa" kata wookie singkat , lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang tiba – tiba terduduk lemas di ayunan .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sepasang kaki panjangnya melangkah seirama dengan melody yang terdengar melalui earphonenya . Dengan wajah berbunga – bunga , seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya dan semakin berkembang . Sesekali ia melirik kantung belanja yang di jinjingnya , betapa ia senang hari ini karena ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa ia berikan untuk 'gadis'nya . Namun , entah kenapa perasaan tak enak menyeruak di pikirannya . Tapi ia tak tahu apa , maka dari itulah ia tiba – tiba langsung pulang setelah menemukan hadiah untuk Wookie .

"Henly-ah , aku pulang ..." laki – laki itu mengumandangkan suaranya sembari mencari sosok gadis mungil itu . "Kau masih tidur?" laki – laki itu membuka pintu kamar Henry , dan tak menemukan sosok itu di kamarnya . Kemudian ia beralih ke kamar mandi , dan masih sama , tak menemukannya . Ia keluar kamar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan .

"HENLYY!" ia berteriak kaget melihat gadis mungil itu tergeletak tak berdaya dengan keadaan kulkas yang terbuka . Gadis itu pingsan , tak sadarkan diri . Laki – laki itu segera mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya itu dan memindahkannya di kamarnya sendiri . Henry begitu dingin , wajahnya sangat pucah , tubuhnya dingin seperti es . Belum lagi ia hanya mengenakan piyamanya yang tak begitu tebal . Gadis itu membutuhkan kehangatan #plak , Zhoumi tahu kalau pemanas ruangan yang ada di kamar gadis itu tak berfungsi , jadi ia memindahkannya di kamarnya .

Ia merebahkan tubuh mungil hadis itu di tempat tidur king size nya . Lalu ia menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut tebal miliknya . "Hah ... Selalu saja membuatku khawatir" ia menyentuh wajah selembut kapas milik gadis itu . Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika anak orang itu mati beku karena hawa dingin dari kulkas . Ini juga karena kesalahannya yang meninggalkan Henry sendiri di apartementnya dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu .

'CUP'

"Istirahatlah" ia mengecup kening gadis itu dan pergi keluar kamar untuk mencari makanan .

"Euunghh" selang beberapa menit setelah Zhoumi keluar , gadis itu sadar . Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya , melihat keadaannya .

"Kamar Oppa? Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Kau sudah bangun Henly-ah?" Zhoumi masuk ke kamarnya membawa nampan dengan bubur di atasnya . "Ini , kau harus makan" Zhoumi meletakkan bubur itu di meja samping tempat tidur .

"Kau yang membuatnya untukku?" sepasang mata gadis itu berbinar penuh harapan kalau Zhoumi yang membuat bubur itu untuknya . "Aniyo , aku memanggil delivery tadi , agar tak repot – repot . Makanlah" Henry mempoutkan bibirnya kesal , menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Hahhh ... Baiklah , aku akan menyuapimu" Zhoumi mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dan mengambil mengarahkan sesuap bubur ke mulut Henry . Namun Henry bungkam , tak mau membuka mulutnya . Ia masih kesal pada laki – laki berambut merah itu .

"Henly-ah , kau harus makan . Aku bisa repot kalau sakitmu semakin parah" sekali lagi kata – kata yang membuat Henry kesal . Apa sih yang ada di pikiran laki – laki itu?

"Kalau Kim Ryeowook yang sakit apa kau akan membuatkan bubur untuknya dan merawatnya?" tanya Henry dengan polosnya .

"Tentu saja , Henly-ah ... Tak perlu di suruh , hal itu pasti sudah ku lakukan" kata Zhoumi dengan santainya .

Henry menyelimuti tubuhnya tanpa melihat wajah Zhoumi yang menyebalkan itu . "Pergi Oppa , Aku malas melihatmu"

"Mwo? Kau kenapa Henly-ah? Apa jangan – jangan kau ..." Henry menunggu kelanjutan kata – kata Zhoumi , ia takut kalau Zhoumi tahu kalau ia menyukai laki – laki itu . "Kau merindukan orang tuamu?"

"Pergi Oppa!" Henry berteriak semakin keras . "Arasseo – arasseo ..." Zhoumi mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya , "Hey , ini kan kamarku , kenapa kau malah menyuruhku pergi? Aneh" lanjut Zhoumi .

"Ah , benar" Henry membuka selimutnya , lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur meninggalkan kamar itu .

"Ya! Henly-ah! Kau mau kemana! Aku sudah membeli buburnya! Aku bisa rugi kalau kau tak memakannya!" Zhoumi berteriak memanggil Henry , namun ...

'BRAK' hanya suara bantingan pintu yang menjawab pertanyaannya .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Annyeong Hasseyo readers ^^**

**Aku balik lagi ama chap ini :D**

**Mianhae baru update , karena sempat terjadi masalah pada acc ini , dan story sempat terhapus , namun aku upload lagi :D**

**Gomawo buat yang udah review chap2 sebelumnya ... mian gak bisa bales satu2 ...**

**Dan sama seperti readers sekalian , aku juga ngarepin Ye + Wook bersatu , smeoga aja mereka bersatu ya ... Amin ... #ditabok**

**Untuk chap yang mendekati ending ini , mohon reviewnya sekali lagi ^^**

**Ok . Sekian pesan – pesan dari author gaje ini ...**

**Gomawo ^^ *deep bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Pair : YeWook , ZhouRy**

**Slight : YeRy , MiWook and OC …**

**Rated : T**

**Part : 12 of 12 – FINAL CHAP -**

"Kau mau ke kampus?" wanita itu bertanya sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat putranya yang mulai kembali 'normal' #ditabok . Ia tersenyum melihat putra sulungnya itu memakai pakaian yang begitu rapi , meskipun di dalam blazer itu hanya memakai kaos .

"Molla~ Aku tah tahu tujuanku kemana . Aku hanya ingin mencari angin saja" sang Eomma swetdrop seketika mendengar jawaban putra kesayangannya .

'CUP'

"Berhati – hatilah Sungie chagi~ Eomma akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu" Kim Heechul mengecup kening putranya , Ia masih prihatin dengan perasaan putranya saat ini . Tapi ia harus tetap tersenyum kan? Karena ia tahu , kalau itu akan menjadi kekuatan tersendiri untuk putra sulungnya itu .

"Ne , Eomma" jawab Yesung sambil sesekali tersenyum .

'Cklek'

"A ... Annyeong Hasseyo Yesung-ssi"

"Mwo?" Yesung sedikit kaget melihat gadis berkulit putih pucat itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya , membungkukkan badannya sopan .

"Kau ... Kenapa disini?" tanya Yesung sedikit gugup .

"Boleh aku minta waktumu sebentar?" tanya gadis itu .

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa kau datang sendiri?"

"Ne , aku naik taxi sendiri . Aku tak ada kendaraan disini" gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya , Yesung tersenyum melihat gadis polos itu .

"Kajja , kau ikut aku saja . Kebetulan aku mau keluar hari ini"

"Ne Oppa" gadis itu tersenyum menerima ajakan Yesung . Ya , mungkin ini bisa mengobati kegalauannya selama berada di apartement menyakitkan itu .

"Henry-shi , tumben sekali kau ke rumahku? Apa Zhoumi tau?"

"Ani . Aku malas bertemu dengan laki – laki itu" Henry menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran jok mobil . Ia melirik Yesung sesekali 'Ryeowook-ah , kau beruntung sekali karena orang ini begitu baik' batinnya .

Yesung menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman . Ia keluar dari mobil dan mengajak gadis itu duduk di salah satu bangku . Gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat Yesung seperti itu . Walau tak dapat di pungkiri kalau wajah Henry terlihat begitu pucat hari itu .

"Jadi , apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Henry-shi?" tanya Yesung to the point .

"Aku ... Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari . Kejadian yang begitu menyakitimu" Yesung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata – kata Henry . Ia bingung , memangnya apa salah Henry sampai – sampai ia harus minta maaf .

"Oppa ... Aku tahu , kau pasti bingung apa salahku . Aku minta maaf ... Atas nama Zhoumi Oppa" Henry menundukkan wajahnya setiap ia mengingat laki – laki yang tak menghargainya itu .

"MWO?" Yesung berteriak kaget hingga semua mata memandangnya . "Ah , mianhae" Yesung menutup mulutnya , "Kenapa kau minta maaf? Ini ... Tak ada yang salah dalam hal ini" lanjut Yesung . Ia berusaha untuk tenang , betapa kejadian itu masih begitu sensitif untuknya sampai saat ini .

"Oppa , aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan . Melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun-ssi waktu itu , semakin memperkuat keadaan bahwa semua ini menjadi masalah yang begitu berat untukmu"

"Henry-shi ... Kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku . Bukankah kau juga berada di posisi yang sama sepertiku?"

"Oppa ... Kau tahu bagaimana terkejutnya aku mendengar apa yang ia lakukan? Betapa tak dihargainya aku selama ada disini , apa kau tahu itu?"

"Hahh ... Kau benar" Yesung menghela nafasnya .

"Oppa ... Apa kau tak bisa melepaskan Ryeowook-shi untuk Zhoumi Oppa saja? Tak bisakah kau membiarkan mereka menikah dan bahagia?"

"Ryeowook ... Dia ..." kata – katanya terhenti begitu mengingat kejadian di rumah Wookie malam itu . Masih jelas terlintas bagaimana Wookie mengatakan kalau ia membenci Yesung saat itu . "Mianhae , aku tak tahu harus bagaimana . Kau sendiri apa kau bisa merelakan laki – laki itu? Apa kau bisa melepasnya? Apa kau bisa melihatnya hidup bersama gadis itu?" Yesung berbalik tanya , karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Henry .

"Aku ... Aku merelakannya" Henry tersenyum miris mengatakannya . "Oppa . kumohon lepaskan Ryeowook-shi untuk Zhoumi Oppa" lanjut Henry .

"Untuk apa?" Yesung menoleh menghadap Henry yang masih tersenyum miris .

"Aku ... Aku hanya ingin Zhoumi Oppa bahagia"

"Dengan mengorbankanmu sendiri?" Henry mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung . "Jangan konyol , Henry-ah" lanjut Yesung .

"Henry-ah , gwenchana? Kau begitu pucat" Yesung terkejut ketika ia melihat wajah Henry lebih dekat . Wajah gadis itu begitu pucat , mengingat kemarin ia sakit dan tak kunjung sembuh hingga hari ini .

"Gwenchanayo Oppa ..." Henry melepas kedua tangan Yesung yang tiba – tiba memegang kedua pipi tembamnya . "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu Oppa" Henry berdiri . ia ingin melihat , apa benar ia begitu pucat?

"Oh ... Op ... Oppa ..."

**~ Yesung's POV ~**

"Oh ... Op ... Oppa ..."

"Ne?" Aku berdiri , membalikkan badanku seketika mendengar suara Henry yang sepertinya memanggilku . Tapi ... Tapi ia tak menghadapku .

"Henry-ah"

'GREP'

Aku membalikkan badannya dan memeluknya . Jadi ini yang ia lihat?

Pemandangan apa ini? Kenapa aku juga harus melihat pemandangan seperti ini? Bukan hanya gadis ini yang terkejut , aku pun lebih terkejut lagi . Mereka ... Kenapa mereka juga ada disini? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan itu?

"Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Kudengar suara tangisan itu mulai menyeruak di pikiranku . Aigoo~ gadis ini menangis?

"Henry-ah , berhentilah menangis" kurasakan hawa panas di dadaku . Betapa hatiku juga menangis saat ini . Tapi aku namja , aku tak mau menangis lagi karena 'calon suami istri' itu .

Benar , aku dan Henry melihat mereka berciuman lagi untuk kesekian kalinya . Hey , ayolah Wookie-ah , kenapa kau juga seperti itu? Jadi apa benar kau tak mencintaiku lagi? Semudah itu kah semua kau lupakan begitu saja? Belum cukupkah semua kejadian itu membuatku terpuruk hingga saat ini?

Kulihat mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan taman . Aku melepaskan pelukanku , dan mataku membulat melihat wajah gadis yang sedari tadi kupeluk ini dibasahi air mata . Aigoo~ malang sekali dia , sudah wajahnya pucat , lagi – lagi ia harus melihat kejadian itu setelah di cafe waktu itu .

"Henry-ah , tenangkan dirimu" aku mengusap punggungnya lembut . Aku tahu , mungkin ini tak sopan , tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Akan lebih sakit jika ia terus melihatnya tadi .

"Zhou ... Zhoumi Oppa ... Hiks ..." kudengar suaranya terputus , air matanya masih mengalir .

"Jadi , kau melepaskannya? Kau merelakannya?" sekali lagi aku menyakinkan gadis ini . Dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat bagaimana ia mencintai laki – laki itu .

"Oppa! Apa yang harus ku lepaskan! Selama ini aku tak pernah memilikinya! Aku bukan siapa – siapanya! HANYA SAHABAT! Sedikit pun aku tak pernah memiliki tempat di hatinya ..."

"Omo" aku terkejut melihat gadis itu tiba – tiba meledak . Hey , apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku? Dan sekarang? Gadis itu malah pergi meninggalkanku di taman .

Aku mendudukkan kembali tubuhku di bangku taman . Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak , merasakan begitu sempitnya dunia ini . Sampai – sampai aku bertemu dengan pasangan itu .

"Aarrrghhh!" aku berteriak frustasi . Ini benar – benar gila! Apa maunya mereka! Apa yang laki – laki itu rencanakan? Apa ia memang ingin membunuhku perlahan?

**~ Yesung's POV end ~**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dua sejoli itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan hamparan Sungai Han yang terlihat begitu indah pada malam itu . Betapa malam itu terlihat begitu indah bagi gadis yang bernama Kim Ryeowook menjelang hari ulang tahunnya 3 hari mendatang . Bukan karena kencannya hari ini , melainkan pemandangan malam Sungai Han yang begitu membuatnya tenang dan sejenak melupakan kemarahan atas laki – laki yang tak pernah luput dari ingatannya itu .

Dan laki – laki di sampingnya saat ini? Ia melamun , pandangannya terlihat begitu sedih , entah Wookie sendiri juga tak tahu apa penyebabnya . "Oppa , gwenchana?" Wookie menepuk bahu Zhoumi pelan .

"Ah , Wookie-ah , mianhae ... Aku lupa kalau ada kau disini" Wookie sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Zhoumi , tak seperti biasanya laki – laki itu begini .

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Wookie melirik Zhoumi sekilas , ia terkejut lagi melihat wajah ekspresi Zhoumi yang lebih sedih dengan matanya yang berkaca – kaca . Hey , apa laki – laki itu akan menangis?

"Oppa ..." panggil Wookie sekali lagi .

"Ani" jawab Zhoumi singkat .

"Oppa , jika ada yang membebanimu , ceritakanlah padaku . Anggaplah aku disini sebegai temanmu juga . Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" Wookie melingkarkan lengannya di lengan kurus Zhoumi . Ia bingung melihat laki – laki itu .

"Aku baik – baik saja . Aku hanya lelah saja setelah bermain sedari tadi pagi"

"Benarkah?" Wookie mengerutkan dahinya , betapa ia tahu kalau laki – laki di sampingnya kini tengah berbohong . Ia tahu betul bagaimana sikap laki – laki itu . Melihat laki – laki itu sedih seperti ini , ia juga ikut prihatin . Meskipun statusnya saat ini tak membuatnya bahagia , tapi ia hanya pasrah pada keadaannya sekarang . Membiarkan Zhoumi memilikinya , melepaskan semua harapannya atas Yesung yang akan membawanya kembali .

**~ Zhoumi's POV ~**

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak , jangan lupa makan yang banyak . Kau harus menaikkan berat badanmu" aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadis itu . Gadis yang mengisi hari – hariku saat ini . Tapi entah kenapa , aku merasa ada yang kurang .

'Mianhae Wookie-ah , aku tak mungkin menceritakannya padamu . Aku tak mungkin menceritakan tentang gadis lain di hadapanmu . Aku tahu , meskipun kau tak mencintaiku , tapi kumohon biarkan aku melewatkan saat – saat terakhirku bersamamu , sebelum aku melepasmu'

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di basement apartementku . Ya , aku langsung pulang sehabis mengantar Wookie tadi . Entah kenapa aku kepikiran gadis yang akhir – akhir ini menemaniku di apartementku yang sepi ini .

Dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirku , aku melangkah menyusuri lorong apartementku dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarku , 194 .

"Henly-ah , aku pulang" aku berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu . Biasanya gadis itu selalu menungguku di ruang tamu ketika aku keluar rumah . Tapi ini?

"Aissh ... Aku lupa" aku menepuk jidatku *lho? , aku lupa kalau gadis itu tengah mengurung dirinya di kamar sejak kemarin . Entah kenapa sikapnya akhir – akhir ini berubah , ia jadi begitu sensitif . Apa ia merindukan keluarganya? Kenapa ia tak kembali saja ke negaranya?

"Henly-ah , keluar lah ... Aku membawa makanan untukmu" aku mengetuk pintunya perlahan . Dan sama sekali tak kudengar respon dari sang empunya nama . Mungkin jika lebih baik aku langsung masuk ke kamarnya .

'Cklek'

"Omo!" aku kaget mendapati pintunya yang tak terkunci . Anak ini ceroboh sekali , bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang masuk ke kamarnya? Dasar -.-

"Ternyata kau tidur , eoh?" aku melangkah menghampiri gundukan di atas tempat tidur itu . Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur , aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang begitu putih . "Omo!" tidak , aku salah . Wajahnya begitu pucat . Aigoo~~ apa dia masih sakit? Ya Tuhan , kasihan sekali anak ini . Apa yang dia lakukan sampai sakitnya tak kunjung sembuh seperti ini?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan kamar , kulihat baju – bajunya masih berserakan di sekitar tempat tidur . Sepertinya ia baru saja keluar , sepatu dan tasnya saja masih belum ia kembalikan di tempatnya . Jadi benar kalau gadis ini masih marah padaku? Ia keluar apartement , tapi tak menemuiku . "Henly-ah , kumohon jangan seperti ini . Aku tak bisa kau diamkan seperti ini , apa ada yang salah padaku? Kumohon maafkan aku jika kau tersakiti olehku"

'CUP'

Omo! Zhoumi-ah , apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencium keningnya? Aisshhh ... Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?

**~ Zhoumi's POV end ~**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hyung , kau lama tidak? Aku malas" laki - laki berambut ikal itu mengomel sendiri mengikuti Hyung nya yang memasuki Jewelry Shop terkenal di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul .

"Aissh kau ini Kyu , aku hanya mengambil pesananku saja" jawab Yesung tak santai pula .

"Ini pesanan Anda , Jong Woon-ssi" wanita itu memberikan kotak berwarna biru mengkilap sembari tersenyum sangat ramah .

"Ne , Kamshahamnida Jaejoong-shi" balas Yesung tak kalah ramah . Ia membungkukkan badannya , lalu pergi keluar dari Jewelry Shop itu .

"Astaga Hyung , kau jadi membelinya?" tanya Kyu saat ia melihat kotak di tangan Yesung .

"Wae? Tapi mungkin tak akan terpakai" Yesung masuk ke mobilnya , dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran jok mobil .

"Kau tak rugi?" tanya Kyu sambil mengeluarkan PSP yang selalu setia untuknya .

"Mollayo , aku bingung" respon Yesung singkat . Ia menatap keluar jendela , dan pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis berkulit pucat yang ia temui kemarin tengah berjalan dengan lunglainya di trotoar .

"Siapa yang kau lihat?" Kyu ikut menengok ke arah pandangan Yesung . Yesung membuka kaca mobilnya dan memanggil gadis itu .

"Henry!" gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara , ia tersenyum manis melihat Yesung yang tengah melambaikan tangannya .

"Kau mengenalnya? Teman barumu Hyung?" tanya Kyu heran ketika melihat gadis itu mulai berjalan menghampiri mobil mereka . Karena setahu Kyu , Yesung tak punya banyak teman perempuan selain Hyukjae dkk .

"Masuklah" Yesung membuka pintu penumpang di sampingnya dan mempersilahkan gadis mungil itu masuk .

"Hyung , jadi benar kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyu sekali lagi setelah mendapati gadis itu sudah duduk di depannya .

"Wae? Kau ini cerewet sekali" Yesung mulai kesal pada Kyu yang sedari tadi banyak tanya .

"Annyeong , Henry Lau imnida" gadis itu tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyu yang masih menatapnya .

"Ah ne , Kyuhyun imnida" Kyu membalas uluran tangan Henry dan menjawabnya singkat , lalu melepaskannya .

"Henry-ah , kau dari mana? Kau pergi sendiri lagi? Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Yesung dengan pandangan matanya tak terlepas dari jalan raya .

"Ne Oppa , aku sudah lebih baik" jawab Henry sambil tersenyum tak enak mengingat kemarin ia sudah membentak laki - laki itu saat di taman .

"Tapi kau masih pucat . Apa laki - laki itu membiarkanmu lagi?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi .

"Mollayo~" Henry menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran jok . "Emmm Oppa ... Soal kemarin , mianhae aku sudah membentakmu dan meninggalkanmu sendiri di taman" lanjut Henry .

"Ah ... Gwenchana . Aku tahu keadaanmu" jawab Yesung ramah , tangannya terulur untuk membelai surai lembut kecoklatan gadis itu .

"Ehemm" merasa di acuhkan , Kyu yang sedari tadi bermain PSP itu berdehem agar mereka berdua mengajaknya bicara .

"Jadi kau siapanya Yesung Hyung?" tanya Kyu pada Henry dengan pandangan sedikit menginterogasi .

"Aku dan Yesung Oppa?" Henry mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Kyu .

"Ne , Kau dan Yesung Hyung ku itu? Apa kau yeojachingunya?" tanya Kyu sedikit membentak .

"Mwo?" Henry kaget mendengarnya , ia melirik Yesung sekilas . "Hahahahaha" Henry dan yesung tertawa bersamaan . Kyu menatap cengo pada mereka yang tertawa itu .

"Ya! Apa ada yang lucu , eoh?" Kyu mulai tak santai .

"Mian Kyu , aku teman Zhoumi dari Amerika . Aku menghabiskan liburan semesterku disini" Henry mulai menjelaskan agar anak itu tak tanya - tanya lagi .

"Oh ..." jawab Kyu singkat .

'Astaga anak ini menyebalkan' batin Henry kesal .

"Henry-ah , jadi aku harus mengantarmu kemana? Apa kuantar ke apartement Zhoumi langsung saja?" Henry hanya mengangguk mendengarnya .

15 menit ... hening .

20 menit ... hening .

"Akhirnya sampai juga" Yesung melepas tangannya dari kemudi . Ia menoleh ke samping dan ke belakang . "Cih" ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat Henry dan Kyu yang tengah tertidur .

"Kyu! Kyuhyun-ah! Ireona ..." Yesung mencoba membangunkan Kyu , namun tak ada respon sama sekali dari sang empunya nama .

"Ennggh ..." Henry yang mendengar suara Yesung membangunkan Kyu langsung membuka matanya perlahan . "Sudah sampai?" suara Henry terdengar begitu lemas . Entah karena kelelahan atau memang karena ia yang masih sakit .

"Kita dimana Hyung? Kenapa ada disini? aisshh" Kyu kaget ketika ia membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya . "Henry-ah , gwenchana? Kau ... kau lebih pucat" Kyu semakin terkejut melihat wajah Henry yang semakin pucat itu .

"Kuantar kau kedalam" Kyu turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Henry . Ia mengulurkan tangannya membantu Henry yang lemas itu keluar dari mobil Yesung . Yesung melongo melihat Kyu seperti itu . Seperti bukan Kyu saja yang ia lihat sekarang .

"Pelan - pelan Kyu" Yesung berkeringat melihat Kyu yang sedikit ceroboh membawa Henry yang terlihat begitu lemas .

"Biar aku yang membawanya" Yesung merebut Henry dari Kyu , ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Henry , dan membantunya berjalan hingga apartement Zhoumi .

"Gomawo Yesung Oppa , Kyuhyun Oppa" Henry tersenyum sembari menahan sakit yang menghujani tubuhnya . Rasanya ia sudah tak kuat lagi membuka matanya .

"Kenapa koala itu lama sekali? Apa ia tak tahu Henry hampir mati? Koala pabbo" Kyu mengumpat kesal menunggu Zhoumi yang tak kunjung membuka pintu apartementnya .

'Cklek'

"Omo! Henly-ah ... Kau ... Kenapa bisa bersama mereka?" laki - laki berambut merah itu kaget ketika mendapati Henry tengah bersama dua 'sahabat'nya itu .

"Siapa Oppa?"

"Omo! Noona!" baik Kyu maupun Yesung kaget melihat gadis itu keluar dari dalam apartement Zhoumi .

"Cih" Yesung menyeringai melihat gadis itu .

"Oppa ..." lirih gadis itu pelan melihat sesosok yang tak pernah luput dari ingatannya tengah melingkarkan lengan yang seharusnya ada di bahunya itu kini ada di bahu Henry .

"Ya! Zhoumi pabbo! Cepat bawa Henry ke dalam!" Kyu menyadarkan Zhoumi dari lamunannya . Sontak Zhoumi langsung mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membiarkan henry membawanya . Namun Henry menghempaskan tangannya kasar . "Henly-ah!" Zhoumi kaget menerima perlakuan Henry .

"Yesung Oppa , Kyuhyun Oppa , bantu aku masuk ke kamarku" suara Henry semakin lemas , membuat Kyu dan Yesung semakin tak tega jika harus menolak permintaannya .

"Kajja Hyung" Kyu dan Yesung langsung membawa Henry masuk ke kamar , meninggalkan dua sejoli yang masih menatap punggung mereka .

"Istirahatlah . Kau ini sakit malah keluar , merepotkan" mulut Kyu langsung bereaksi begitu ia dan Yesung membaringkan tubuh Henry di tempat tidur.

"Sudahlah Kyu , jangan memarahinya" Yesung menatap Kyu tajam , entah demi setan apa , Kyu selalu saja tak bisa diam .

"Henry-ah , istirahatlah , aku harus pulang"

"Gomawo Yesung Oppa . Kyuhyun Oppa , maaf aku merepotkanmu" Henry tersenyum menatap mereka yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Henry .

"Kenapa kau menatapku dan Yesung Hyung seperti itu?" Kyu terheran melihat Zhoumi yang kini menatap tajam ke arah mereka . Diikuti Wookie yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum miris .

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?" tanya Zhoumi begitu dingin pada Yesung .

"Justru yang kau acuhkan itu lah yang kau butuhkan" jawab Yesung tak kalah dinginnya . Zhoumi langsung masuk ke kamar Henry . Yesung yang merasa tak ada urusan lagi , langsung pergi meninggalkan apartement Zhoumi tanpa melirik Wookie sedikit pun .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**~ Ryeowook's POV ~**

Aku menatap sendu langit yang begitu gelap malam ini . Seolah tak ingin menampakkan sedikit cahaya bintangnya untuk sedikit menerangiku .

_"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Yesung Hyung tadi? Kenapa kau bersamanya? Apa kalian sering bertemu?"_

_"Memang apa urusanmu? Kenapa kau tak mengurusi Kim Ryeowookmu itu saja?"_

_"Kenapa kau bersamanya!"_

_"hanya dia yang menemaniku! Wae? Dia bahkan mau meluangkan waktu untukku! Bukan sepertimu yang selalu sok sibuk dengan urusanmu! Aku bukan bonekamu , Zhoumi-ssi!"_

_'PLAK'_

_"Kau menamparku sekarang?"_

_"Henly-ah , mian ... Aku tak sengaja"_

_"Pergi Oppaa!"_

Betapa pertengkaran itu masih berputar di pikiranku . Aku masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Zhoumi Oppa dan Henry saling beradu emosi kemarin . Aku tak habis pikir , kenapa Zhoumi Oppa sampai seperti itu pada Henry? Apa dia benar ia hanya menganggapnya sahabat? . ini aneh .

Dan satu lagi , aku tak bisa melupakan bagaimana tatapan Yesung Oppa kemarin , begitu tajam dan begitu marah . Benar , aku juga penasaran kenapa mereka bisa bersama . Aku tahu , Yesung Oppa jarang seperti itu pada gadis lain . Apa jangan - jangan ...

"andwae!" air mata ku mengalir mengingat semua itu . Aku menyadari betapa aku masih sangat mencintai laki - laki itu . Tak pernah sedikitpun bayangannya terlepas dariku .

"Chagi , waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" aku terkejut melihat Eomma yang sudah berdiri di sampingku . Ya Tuhan , apa yang harus ku katakan ?

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia? 2 jam lagi usiamu akan bertambah" Eomma tersenyum lembut menatapku yang masih di basahi air mata . Ya Tuhan , aku benar - benar berterima kasih padamu telah menurunkan malaikatmu ini untukku . Senyumannya seolah meluluhkanku , bisa membuatku serasa terhipnotis hanya dengan melihat seulas senyumnya .

"Ceritakan" Eomma membelai lembut rambut panjangku , benar - benar kurasakan kasih sayang di setiap belaiannya .

"Kemarin , Zhoumi Oppa bertengkar dengan Henry saat Yesung Oppa dan Kyu membawa Henry pulang ke apartementnya . Zhoumi Oppa begitu marah melihat Henry bersama Yesung dan Kyu" tak perlu ku ceritakan sedetailnya , pasti Eomma sudah menangkap maksudku .

"Kau tau kan apa artinya?" Bingo! Eomma selalu pandai . AKu mengangguk mengerti , meskipun di hatiku hanya menebaknya , tapi aku memang merasakan semua itu .

"Apa harapanmu di hari ulangtahunmu nanti?"

"Aku ... Aku hanya ingin aku , Eomma , Appa dan semua orang yang menyayangiku dan mencintaiku bahagia . Dan sekarang semuanya sudah di kabulkan , aku akan mengembalikan semua semestinya" Eomma tersenyum mendengar jawabanku . Ya benar , aku sekarang tahu apa yang harus kulakukan . Dan di ulang tahunku besok , aku sudah harus bahagia dengan yang seharusnya ku dapatkan .

"Aku pergi Eomma"

"Wookie-ah , kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam Chagi , hujan akan turun" Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Eommaku yang mencoba menahanku .

**~ Ryeowook's POV end ~**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laki - laki itu memainkan kotak biru mengkilap di tangannya . Ia bingung , apa yang harus di lakukan pada benda itu . "Wookie-ah , rencanaku gagal total" gumamnya pelan .

"Kau gila?" wanita berambut pirang itu menghampiri putranya yang sedari tadi melamun di samping kolam sembari bergumam tak jelas .

"Eomma" lirihnya pelan melihat wanita itu duduk di sampingnya .

'drrt'

'drrt'

'drrt'

Laki - laki itu mengambil ponsel yang bergetar dari saku celananya . "Yeoboseyo Ahjumma , wae geurae?"

"..."

"Mwo?" ia terkejut mendengar suara di seberang sana .

"..."

"Mian Ahjumma , bukannya aku tak mau membantumu mencari Wookie , tapi aku sedang sibuk sekarang" jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum tak enak .

"Yesung akan mencarinya , kau tenang saja Eonni . Annyeong" kata Kim Heechul tegas setelah ia merebut ponsel Yesung .

"Eomma , apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung menatap Yesung kesal .

"Pergilah" kata Heechul singkat , Yesung hanya menggeleng .

"Kau gila , huh? sebentar lagi akan turun hujan . Apa kau tak lihat betapa gelapnya langit malam ini?" Heechul mulai kesal melihat putranya yang terlalu berpikir .

"Memangnya Zhoumi kemana? Kenapa malah menyuruhku?"

'JDAR'

'GLUDUK JDAR' *suara petir kayak gini bukan?*

"Aku pergi Eomma" Yesung langsung pergi begitu saja begitu mendengar suara petir yang seakan tak terima melihat Yesung yang hanya berdiam diri di rumah . Dan berhasil , Yesung langsung pergi keluar rumah . Heechul tersenyum melihatnya "Jung Soo Eonni , mereka sudah dewasa" gumamnya pelan .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Henly-ah , kau ... Kenapa kau membawa semua barangmu? Kau mau kemana?" laki - laki itu terkejut melihat gadis berpipi tembam itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa koper besar yang ia bawa saat datang ke Seoul .

"Sudah saatnya aku kembali . Kau sudah bahagia bersama Ryoewook . Jadi aku tak di perlukan lagi disini" jawab Henry . Ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada laki - laki itu . Ya , malam itu ia memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari apartement itu . "Gomawo atas semua waktu yang kau berikan selama aku disini . Dan terima kasih juga atas 'kenyamanan' yang kau berikan"

Jantungnya serasa terhenti mendengar kata - kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Henry . Bagaikan sebuah penyindiran yang halus , ia benar - benar merasa bersalah sekarang . Jadi ini yang membuat gadis itu berubah? "Hanya karena itu? Tak bisakah kau lihat bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?" laki - laki itu mulai membuka suaranya , membuat gadis yang sudah di ambang pintu itu berbalik arah menghadapnya .

"Melihat perasaanmu? Lalu apa kabarnya denganku? Apa aku harus melihatmu yang selalu tersenyum setiap melihat foto gadis itu? Apa aku harus melihatmu mencium gadis itu? Apa aku juga harus merasa kehilangan setiap kau pergi untuk gadis itu bahkan ketika aku sakit? Lalu apa lagi?"

'CUP'

Zhoumi menarik tengkuk Henry , lalu ia mencium Henry tepat di bibirnya . 'Oppa ... kau menciumku? Kumohon hentikan' batin Henry terisak , air matanya mulai membasahi pipi putihnya .

"Biarkan seperti ini . Aku ... Aku mencintaimu Henly-ah" kata Zhoumi setelah melepas ciumannya dan memeluk Henry . Henry tersenyum mendengarnya , tapi mengingat status laki – laki itu sekarang , batinnya kembali miris .

"Oppa ... Kumohon jangan permainkan aku . Aku sudah lelah kau permainkan seperti ini , kumohon hentikan semua ini . Bahagia lah bersama Ryeowook , biarkan aku pergi" Henry berusaha melepaskan pelukan laki - laki itu . Namun pelukan itu semakin kuat seakan tak mau melepaskan apa yang ada di dekapannya .

"Tidak , aku membutuhkanmu . Aku tahu , aku memang menyayangi Wookie . Tapi aku mencintaimu , aku lebih membutuhkanmu . Jika kau ingin pergi , bawalah aku bersamamu" Zhoumi tersenyum miris menatap manik mata gadis itu . Henry melepas pelukannya , ia menatap dalam kedua bola mata itu , berusaha mencari kebohongan di dalamnya . namun ia tak menemukannya , betapa tulusnya laki - laki itu saat ini .

Henry tak sanggup menatap kedua bola mata itu lebih lama lagi . Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai apartement . Lalu laki - laki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Henry , lalu menciumnya sekali lagi .

'CUP'

Henry tersenyum merasakan semua itu , ia benar - benar ingin berteriak saat ini . Laki - laki itu juga mencintainya . Walau tanpa mereka sadari , kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang bola mata caramel yang mengamati mereka sejak pintu apartement itu terbuka . Ya , gadis yang tengah basah kuyup karena terguyur hujan itu berdiri kaku melihat apa yang ada di depannya . Ia tersenyum , meskipun air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengaliri pipinya yang sudah basah .

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya , meletakkan sebuah kotak merah berisi cincin di depan pintu apartement Zhoumi, lalu ia pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja .

**~ Ryeowook's POV ~**

Aku ... Tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat . Benar dugaanku , ini seperti mimpi saja . Aku , masih tak sanggup berkata - kata . Apa artinya semua ini? Dia ... Apa dia melepaskanku?

Aku terus berlari menerobos derasnya hujan yang tak bersahabat . Tak kupedulikan air mataku yang masih mengalir . Entah apa yang kurasakan , aku harus senang karena ini , atau sedih .

"Aaaa"

'Bruk'

"Hiks ... Eomma ... Hiks ..." aku terjatuh terantuk batu . Lututku berdarah , darah itu mengalir terbawa arus hujan . Ya Tuhan , aku takut , jalanan ini sepi , aku malah terjatuh dan tak bisa bangun .

Pupil mataku menyipit (?) begitu kulihat cahaya lampu mobil menerangi jalanan yang sepi ini . Aku tersenyum , berharap orang itu akan menolongku dan membawaku pulang . Karena ini begitu perih , aku masih menangis merasakan sakit ini .

"Gadis kecil , apa yang kau lakukan? Bodoh sekali kau ini . Kenapa hujan - hujan begini malah keluar rumah? Lihatlah kau terluka!" orang ini ... Aku hafal betul suara ini , orang yang begitu cerewet padaku , Yesung Oppa . Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

"Oppa ..." bisikku lirih .

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu sekarang?" Yesung Oppa merendahkan tubuhnya , menyamakan tinggi badannya denganku .

Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung Oppa . Entah kenapa ia bisa tahu semuanya , ia benar - benar seperti peramal . "Kau basah kuyup , kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini" Yesung Oppa membantuku berdiri . Ia menatapku lembut , begitu lembut . Berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya waktu itu .

Aku bingung melihatnya yang tiba - tiba berjongkok di hadapanku . Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya , kotak berwarna biru mengkilap , lalu ia membukanya .

"Oppa ..." aku menutup mulutku , aku terkejut melihatnya . Benda itu negitu indah , berkilau meskipun terkena air hujan .

"Dengan hujan dan langit malam yang menjadi saksi , menikahlah denganku" air mataku mengalir semakin deras mendengarnya . Lidahku kaku , tak mampu menjawab ataupun memberikan alasan .

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu" aku kaget mendengar kata - kata Yesung Oppa , belum aku mengangguk , ia sudah mengatakannya .

'CUP'

Apa ini? Dia menciumku?

'Eomma , aku sudah menemukan bahagiaku , tepat bersamaan dengan bertambahnya umurku saat ini . Harapanku terkabul , tak sia - sia semua rasa sakitku selama ini . Semua tergantikan oleh hari ini . Ya Tuhan , semoga aku tak berpisah lagi dengannya' .

Ia melumat bibirku begitu lembut , sambil sesekali tersenyum melihatku yang masih ingin memandang ketampanannya dari dekat . Aku benar - benar bahagia sekarang ... Peduli setan pada hantu - hantu penghuni jalan raya yang menatap kami dengan 'mupeng'nya *plak #abaikan .

**~ Ryeowook's POV end ~**

Matahari tak lagi malu - malu menampakkan dirinya , sinarnya yang terang tak jengah begitu saja untuk menembus tirai - tirai yang masih menutupi ruangan kamar itu .

"Euunngghh ..." gadis itu menggeliat pelan . Matanya mulai terbuka perlahan , namun kembali meredup seketika terkena bias sinar matahari yang menembus tirai kamar itu . Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan , "Ini kan bukan kamarku" ia mengernyitkan dahinya , lalu menoleh ke sampingnya .

"KYAA! OPPAAA!"

ia berteriak histeris hingga menembus gendang telinga laki - laki bersurai hitam yang tidur berbalik arah di sampingnya . Laki - laki itu terbangun dan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah innocentnya .

"Waeyo Wookie-ah?" suaranya masih sangat berat . "Mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lihatlah semua itu!" Wookie menunjuk ke arah baju yang basah yang ia gunakan semalam yang kini malah berserakan di lantai kamar itu .

"Hehe ... Wookie-ah , piiiisss" kata Yesung innocent dengan jari tangannya yang membentuk 'V' sign . Ya , rupanya Yesung membawa Wookie ke rumahnya semalam . Mengingat keadaan mereka yang basah kuyup .

"hiks ..." Wookie mulai terisak sambil sesekali meraba tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang .

"KYAA! kau kejam OPPAAAA! emmm" mulut Wookie terbungkam ketika Yesung tiba - tiba saja menyerangnya 'lagi' . Ia tak mau orang - orang di bawah mendengar teriakan Wookie , lalu datang ke kamarnya dan mengganggu 'acara'nya .

'Kau benar Oppa , semua akan indah pada waktunya . Gomawo untuk hadiah ulang tahunku hari ini . Saranghae' batin Wookie benar - benar bahagia saat ini .

'Wookie-ah , inilah yang ku tunggu . Saat kau dan aku benar - benar menjadi satu . Gomawo atas semuanya , benar - benar memberiku pelajaran yang bermakna . Saengil chukkae chagiya' batin Yesung . Ia tak berhenti tersenyum , untuk kali ini ia juga tak akan melarang orang - orang mengatainya gila #ditabok .

"Kita berhasil ..." kata Jung Soo di balik pintu kamar Yesung . "Eonni , kita akan berbesan" Heechul memeluk Jung Soo .

"Beruntung sekali Yesung Hyung itu ..."

"KYU!" spontan Jung Soo dan Heechul langsung membekap mulut Kyu yang mulai terbuka itu . Mereka langsung menyeret Kyu ke bawah agar tak menganggu 'acara' di dalam .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kau siap Oppa?" gadis berkulit putih itu menggenggam tangan laki - laki di sampingnya .

"Aku ... Aku siap" laki - laki itu mengangguk . "Tinggallah jika kau masih ingin tinggal" balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum .

"Tidak , aku akan ikut bersamamu . Aku tak bisa jika harus ada jarak lagi" laki - laki itu tersenyum memandang gadis manis di sampingnya .

"Kau yakin? Mumpung pesawat masih belum berangkat , dan kau masih bisa turun dari pesawat" meskipun gadis itu tahu kalau laki - laki bernama Zhoumi itu bersungguh - sungguh , ia masih saja menggodanya .

"Henry Lau!"

"Eumm" karena gemas dengan gadis itu , akhirnya Zhoumi langsung saja membungkam bibir mungil Henry dengan bibirnya , tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penumpang lain di pesawat .

**-END-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hyaaaa! *tepuk pantat Shindong***

**Akhirnya FF ini tamat juga , setelah mengalami berbagai prahara #apadeh**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk readers sekalian yang sudah read + comment FF ini , mulai dari readers di FFn sampai readers – readers lain yang baca FF ini ...**

**Untuk chap terakhir ini , tinggalkan commentnya ya :D**

**Gomawo ^^ *deep bow***


End file.
